


Poignée d'amour

by Whiteasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Image, Body Image Positivity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, love handles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Happily married but, learning something new about each other, every day.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Poignée d'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostOpium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/gifts).



> This ficlet is based off this sweet [art](https://twitter.com/LostOpium/status/1280594038937268224) by my friend LostOpium.  
> Go follow them on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LostOpium) or [Tumblr](https://lost-opium-artblog.tumblr.com/). They make insanely gorgeous artworks!  
> Enjoy xx

Bertholdt’s head was spinning. 

He was with his husband Reiner in Venice for their honeymoon. They got married three years ago but, they never got around to on one. It was their very first week as newlyweds before Bertholdt had been needed back to his childhood home, to take care of his sickly father. Reiner was living on their house alone, and working for them both, to help him pay for his father’s medical bills. 

His father’s health improved eventually, and after eight months, Frank Hoover was already kicking him out of his house because “a married man shouldn’t be living on the opposite side of the country, away from his spouse.” Bertholdt accepted begrudgingly, unable to assuage his guilt for leaving his father alone. He eventually caved because his father was adamant he could take care of himself, but also he missed Reiner terribly. And no; Skype calls and visits during the weekend once every month weren’t enough. 

So, two years and four months later, here they were, still lagging behind their schedule to explore the wonderous city, so they could fool around instead in their hotel room. Bertholdt was perched on the edge of the soft mattress, while Reiner was straddling his hips, his weight atop his legs a comforting presence. The brunet titled his head to allow his husband better access to his neck, the other wasting no time to press open-mouthed kisses to his pulse point. He could feel him smirk against his skin when a soft gasp escaped his lips. Bertholdt allowed him to carry on with his ministrations, while he held him in his arms securely. He ran his deft fingers through his broad back, applying the slightest of pressure on his skin, the way he knew Reiner loved, before pulling the blond flush against his chest, desperate to have him even closer. Reiner was now pressing feather-like kisses to his jaw, moving slowly toward his ear. Bertholdt’s hand traveled down to his husband's sides, taking his sweet time and dipping his fingertips in every dent of every muscle, silently marveling at how strongly built his partner was. He rested his palms on his love handles, moaning softly when Reiner grazed his ear lobe with his teeth before lightly biting it. Bertholdt squeezed his sides, before he pinched the soft skin there. He felt Reiner freeze, and heard his breath hitch. Bertholdt turned his head toward him, and frowned when he noticed the way Reiner looked abruptly shy, as if they haven’t been naked for the last half hour. 

“Wha–" Bertholdt’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline when Reiner hid his face in the crook of his neck, his blush spreading to his ears. 

“Reiner?” Bertholdt uttered, unsure. He’d rarely seen him this embarrassed, and they’ve done far more obscene stuff before. 

“I’m alright.” His voice was muffled against his collarbone “It’s just...” 

“Just...?” 

“I didn’t expect it. You–you never do _this_.” He said, voice small. 

“Are you OK with it?” Bertholdt asked, tentatively. He felt his heart skip a beat when Reiner looked up at him, cheeks dusted with a lovely pink, his gaze ever so tender and loving. 

“Yes.” He breathed before he kissed his cheek. Bertholdt cupped his face in both of his hands before bringing them together in a languorous kiss that made his insides melt. 

Bertholdt would wonder, every time their breaths mingled and their flushed skins burnt against each other, why had the universe decided to bring this wonderful man into his life. He struggled to comprehend the concept of destiny but, he knew that in the end, he’ll be grateful as long as he got to hold this man for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reiner having love handles is my hc from now on. And to more body positivity in reibert 🥂


End file.
